


Hope for the underrated youth

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daniel lives alone in Puerto Lobos, Gen, Lone Wolf ending, Lots of Angst, Sean is dead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Prima di chiamare Ynez doveva passare a visitare la tomba di suo fratello: un ragazzetto spaccone che aveva cercato di minacciarlo con una coltello e a cui lui aveva pacificamente spezzato il braccio aveva lasciato cadere un bel portachiavi con un lupetto di plastica e aveva subito pensato che a Sean sarebbe piaciuto. Sì, a Sean sarebbe piaciuto, ma tutto quello che lui poteva fare era consegnarlo ad una stupida croce di legno che non serviva nemmeno a vegliare su una salma.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hope for the underrated youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylvieDenbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieDenbrough/gifts).



> Questa cosa è per Silvia perché, beh, perché è il suo finale. Non il mio, il mio era più felice, ma l'angst vince sempre.  
> Il finale in questione è "Lone Wolf", quindi Sean è morto al confine tra Stati Uniti e Messico e Daniel è un adorabile gangster biondo con tatuaggi discutibili e canotte. Ynez è la ragazza di cui si vede il bigliettino sulla bacheca di Daniel, non l'ho inventata io.

Il cellulare giaceva sul letto sfatto, il numero di Ynez digitato e pronto per essere chiamato. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle, in ogni caso? Non gli piaceva chiacchierare, avrebbe preferito darle un appuntamento per messaggio e tornare a farsi gli affari suoi, ma lei era sfuggente, non gli rispondeva per spronarlo a cercarla e a parlare. Come se lui avesse voluto parlare. Come se gli importasse.  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché stesse cercando di compiacerla, voleva scoparci e basta. Lei si stava affezionando, era chiaro, ma sarebbe bastato fingere di alterarsi e farle volare dall’altra parte della stanza il cassetto della biancheria per terrorizzarla e convincerla a lasciarlo stare.  
Sean avrebbe dato di matto se avesse saputo che utilizzava così i poteri. Un sorriso amaro gli fece capolino sulle labbra. Prima di chiamare Ynez doveva passare a visitare la tomba di suo fratello: un ragazzetto spaccone che aveva cercato di minacciarlo con una coltello e a cui lui aveva pacificamente spezzato il braccio aveva lasciato cadere un bel portachiavi con un lupetto di plastica e aveva subito pensato che a Sean sarebbe piaciuto. Sì, a Sean sarebbe piaciuto, ma tutto quello che lui poteva fare era consegnarlo ad una stupida croce di legno che non serviva nemmeno a vegliare su una salma. Magari lo avrebbe portato dopo essere stato da Ynez, così avrebbe avuto un motivo per essere di buon umore.  
Svogliatamente premette il tasto di chiamata e si accese una sigaretta.  
Ynez lasciò passare trenta lunghissimi secondi prima di rispondere, poi cinguettò il suo nome in un modo quasi fastidioso.  
\- Vengo da te? – tagliò corto Daniel.  
\- Peccato, sono già davanti a casa tua. – replicò lei ridendo.  
Fantastico, così avrebbe dovuto far volare il suo, di cassetto della biancheria.  
Daniel chiuse la telefonata e ciondolò fino alla porta, dove Ynez lo aspettava in bikini, i capelli bagnati e le infradito ricoperte di sabbia.  
\- Ho fatto il bagno. – esclamò, indicando con il capo le onde dietro di sé.  
Che informazione inutile.  
\- Dai, vieni. –  
Daniel chiuse la porta dietro di lei e con un cenno la invitò a seguirlo in quella che a stento si poteva considerare una camera da letto, poi si sfilò la maglietta per rendere subito chiare le sue intenzioni.  
\- Wow, è un divo del cinema? – domandò Ynez alla vista del tatuaggio che aveva sul petto.  
L’atmosfera era completamente andata a puttane.  
\- No, è mio padre. – rispose piccato Daniel, facendo spazio sul letto disseminato di carte di merendine e pacchetti di sigarette vuoti. Vide Ynez storcere il naso e deglutire. Forse usare il potere non sarebbe nemmeno stato necessario.  
Per un attimo sul volto della ragazza apparve uno sguardo preoccupato e Daniel notò che stava tremando impercettibilmente.  
\- Stai bene? Hai freddo? –  
Gli sembrava assurdo che si potesse avere freddo con quella temperatura assurda, ma cominciava a sentirsi in colpa per i modi bruschi con cui la stava trattando.  
Ynez scosse il capo con un po’ troppa convinzione e gli si avvicinò, poggiando una mano sul volto disegnato di Esteban. – Lo sai che sei bello da morire? – gli sussurrò all’orecchio per poi sciogliere il laccio morbido dei suoi pantaloni della tuta.  
\- Baciami. – gemette, spingendosi contro il suo corpo e facendogli respirare l’odore di salsedine che la nuotata le aveva lasciato addosso.  
Daniel si abbassò sul suo viso e le morse con delicatezza il labbro inferiore, quando si rese conto che il profumo del mare non era l’unico gli che stuzzicava il naso. Si staccò dalla ragazza proprio mentre il rumore di uno sparo risuonava nel silenzio afoso del pomeriggio.  
\- Che cazzo è stato? –  
Ynez guardava il pavimento con aria colpevole, ma Daniel non aveva tempo di preoccuparsene. Si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, che iniziava ad essere pervasa da un forte odore di fumo.  
Nell’ingresso spoglio e sporco due uomini erano in piedi davanti al mobile che custodiva i bottini delle sue rapine, uno di loro teneva in mano la pistola a cui era partito il colpo, diretto al lucchetto che teneva chiuso il piccolo armadio. Alla vista di Daniel, entrambi sbiancarono.  
\- Daniel, perdonami. Mi hanno obbligata. Hanno minacciato di uccidere mia madre! –  
Ynez comparve dietro di lui con il volto deformato dalla paura e le guance rigate di lacrime.  
\- Non volevo, te lo giuro. Mi piacevi… mi piaci davvero, ma mi hanno costretta. – implorò con la voce rotta.  
La tensione era palpabile: i due uomini erano rimasti immobili in attesa di una mossa di Daniel, Ynez piangeva a dirotto stringendosi la testa con mani tremanti.  
E a Daniel invece sembrava solo tutto assurdo. Davvero due criminali a conoscenza del suo potere avevano pensato di poterlo distrarre con una ragazza in costume da bagno? Pensavano che la cosa gli avrebbe impedito cacciar loro in bocca quella stupida pistola senza nemmeno muovere una mano?  
Qualcosa però non tornava. Da dove arrivava il fumo?  
\- Che cazzo avete fatto? – chiese il ragazzo senza scomporsi minimamente.  
Il revolver volò via dalla mano dell’uomo e rimase sospeso in aria davanti al suo volto terrorizzato, mentre il complice crollava per terra colpito alla tempia dalla chiave inglese che prima riposava sul tavolo.  
\- Che cosa avete fatto? – ripeté Daniel, questa volta rivolto a Ynez, che lo fissava come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
L’odore di fumo stava rendendo l’aria irrespirabile e Daniel non riusciva più a pensare.  
\- La tomba. – balbettò Ynez.  
La tomba.  
Inizialmente le parole non arrivarono al cervello del ragazzo ma risuonarono solo in lontananza, come se all’improvviso tutto fosse diventato ovattato e distante. Qualcosa stava bruciando.  
La tomba.  
Sean.  
Mentre l’immagine del corpo senza vita di suo fratello abbandonato sul sedile della macchina al confine diventava l’unica cosa nitida in quell’atmosfera sfocata e vibrante, Daniel corse fuori di casa per assistere all’orrenda scena che stava avendo luogo sulla spiaggia. 

Era solo davanti alla costruzione di cemento annerita dalle fiamme, la croce con il nome di Sean e l’accendino di suo padre persi per sempre. Legna secca e cartone erano stati ammassati sopra gli oggetti che aveva portato a suo fratello negli anni e davanti ai suoi occhi c’era quello che poteva sembrare un simpatico falò in riva al mare, ma che aveva appena distrutto quanto di più caro aveva. Avrebbe potuto usare qualcosa per trasportare l’acqua sopra l’incendio e spegnerlo, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Era tutto perduto e le fronde delle palme si muovevano come durante una tempesta, la sabbia oscurava tutto vorticando nell’aria, le fiamme si agitavano in sincronia con il potere devastante che stava fuoriuscendo da Daniel.  
Davanti a casa sua, Ynez e l’uomo che aveva risparmiato avevano frenato il loro tentativo di fuga, spaventati da ciò che stava per abbattersi su di loro.  
\- Daniel, ti prego! – gridò la ragazza in preda al panico, pronta a mettersi a correre, mentre il suo compare gli puntava contro la pistola di cui era riuscito a riappropriarsi.  
Con il vento che ululava e le fiamme che si alzavano, Daniel fece scattare il grilletto e in un istante il proiettile invertì la rotta. Uno schizzo di sangue colpì Ynez nel momento in cui l’uomo cadde morto sulla sabbia.  
\- Daniel, ti supplico, io non volevo! –  
La voce della ragazza si interruppe bruscamente dopo il suono assordante di un secondo sparo e il suo corpo si schiantò sopra quello del suo complice.  
Le onde si sollevarono, così come le lingue di fuoco, il tetto della casa fu sradicato e i cadaveri vennero sepolti dalla sabbia.  
Daniel urlava, ma la sua voce era inudibile sotto il frastuono di quella tempesta che usciva dalla sua testa. E intanto Sean giaceva morto davanti al volante e suo padre nel cortile a Seattle. Lisbeth bruciava, così come bruciava la memoria di suo fratello, e l’aria non arrivava più nemmeno a lui, rigettata dai suoi polmoni irritati dal fumo.  
Poi tutto finì di colpo e Daniel cadde in ginocchio sulla sabbia, mentre le onde del mare si placavano e il vento cessava di ululare.  
Nessuno sarebbe venuto a vedere che cosa era successo, gli abitanti di Puerto Lobos sapevano di non doversi avvicinare a quella zona. Forse sarebbe arrivato il membro di qualche gang, prima o poi, a cercare i suoi amici che ormai giacevano mezzi seppelliti dalla sabbia. Daniel sarebbe rimasto lì da solo, avrebbe aspettato che le fiamme si spegnessero circondato da cadaveri e devastazione, un piccolo portachiavi a forma di lupo ancora nella tasca dei pantaloni.


End file.
